Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Bergamo (Base/Giant Form)
Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Bergamo (Base/Giant Form) is a tournament match between a Saiyan Goku and a member of Trio De Danger - Bergamo. Prologue Zeno agrees with Bergamo's proposal, and the rule is set: If Universe 9 wins, the rule of erasing every defeated universe will be scrapped altogether. However, Grand Minister warns Goku that if he holds back because he doesn't want to be erased, Zeno will immediately destroy every universe. Goku agrees and planned to go full force, he said. Later, while Champa boos Goku, the Supreme Kais of Universes 3 and 4 ask him who Goku is, wondering why he acts so casually in front of Zeno and Heles asks why the Great Minister and Zeno would overlook his behavior. Champa answers that he doesn't know and that Goku's limit seems to be unfathomable, also pointing out that Universe 1 is acting composed which Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12's Supreme Kais responded that that means their work must have been good to have gained their high mortal levels therefore making them exempted from the Tournament. Battle The match finally begins. Goku and Bergamo start exchanging blows, feeling each other out. Bergamo then purposefully leaves himself defenseless, taunting Goku to hit him so he can show him why they call him "Bergamo the Crusher". Goku obliges and lands a number of blows on him. Bergamo then suddenly glows and grows larger and stronger, knocking Goku back with a punch. Goku keeps attacking him, and Bergamo keeps growing, taunting him to keep attacking some more. Gohan advises Goku to be careful, pointing out that Bergamo is using his power against him. Roh of Universe 9 loudly and boastfully exclaims Bergamo's ability: the more he is hit, the more he grows and the stronger he becomes, claiming his strength as "truly limitless". Goku then becomes a Super Saiyan. Goku comes up with a strategy, as Bergamo grows bigger and bigger the more power he absorbs, he is left wide open, allowing Goku to continuously land combos on him, not to mention that Goku is too small and fast for him to catch, as Bergamo steals more of his power. Bergamo eventually becomes gigantic in size, and Goku once again uses his speed to constantly land hits on him. While Bergamo grows bigger and bigger, Goku solemnly smiles. Goku taunts Bergamo, exclaiming that the bigger he grows, the more blind spots he gains. Bergamo soon grows so large that the ring under him is beginning to crack from his steps. Goku taunts if he can still get stronger, Bergamo tries to hit him, to no avail, Goku backflips into midair, then transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. The gods (except the present Zeno and the Grand Minister) are stricken with awe about this display of power, feeling the form's pressure, Zeno informs Future Zeno (who was impressed at Goku's display) of the Super Saiyan Blue form. Goku "offers" Bergamo more power, using the Kaio-ken. Bergamo also charges his absorbed energy up while Goku charges a God Kamehameha. Bergamo uses his special attack, Wolfgang Penetrator, clashing with Goku's Kamehameha. Goku uses his full power to push the attack back and hit Bergamo, defeating him instead of powering him up further. Grand Minister announces Universe 7 as the victors of the Zen Exhibition Match. Aftermath Goku informs Zeno about him not holding back, much to their happiness and impression with his match. While Basil and Lavender help their brother up, Bergamo promises Goku that every universe will come after him. Goku fearlessly taunts to every god of universes to come at him with all their strongest warriors, exclaiming that he will beat them all, much to all their chagrin and annoyance. While Grand Minister confirms the Zen Exhibition Match a success, he announces the rules for the Tournament of Power: it will be a survival match and victory is gained by knocking opponents off of the ring. The use of weapons and killing opponents are prohibited in the tournament and using Flight outside the ring is nullified. Also, the time limit for the match will be 100 Taks, which is about 48 minutes on Earth, the Grand Minister further announces that since the ring will also be huge, the tournament will have all 80 participants from the 8 universes participating all in the ring at once, and the universe with the most survivors will win; also if there is a single survivor, that universe will win. The Universe 7 group discuss that power alone cannot be enough and tactics and teamwork will be important; teamwork not being Goku's forte. Goku confidently comments that he should be fine since he has Gohan at his side. Category:Battles